Friendly Banter
by MJLS
Summary: “You're insufferable" Bruce/OC and companion oneshot to my ongoing story Famous


A/N : this oneshot is a prequel to my ongoing story Famous!, that contains Lindsey Pennyworth as Alfred's granddaughter and Bruce Wayne's love interest so if you want to read more about these two, please go and read that story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Lindsey never liked it when Bruce came home one night with either a blond or a brunette girl on his arm, probably someone famous, just like him, or someone who enjoyed hanging around the richer men of Gotham City in the hope that they would take her home for adult purposes. It's not that Lindsey didn't allow Bruce to have some fun once in a while but sometimes walking in the kitchen and seeing said girl at the island talking to him sometimes annoyed her. Of course Lindsey was smart enough to hide this and just ate her breakfast like she normally did in the presence of Bruce and Alfred, only with an extra guest. Afterwards she would disappear into the dancing room of the manor and keep herself busy there until she was absolutely sure that Bruce had either left for Wayne Enterprises or that his guest of the previous night had left the manor in the hope to strike the heart of another rich man later on the day.

It wasn't a secret around the manor however, that Bruce absolutely didn't like Lindsey's current boyfriend, he was an arrogant prick, clearly using her just to brag around his friends and that was something that Bruce kept telling her. It wasn't like Lindsey minded, of course it hurt her knowing it but the fact that she was only dating him to make a certain someone jealous made up for all of it. It was only natural that Lindsey kept that little detail from the rest of the people in the manor and just kept up the relationship, even if it annoyed Bruce to no end. Alfred on the other hand only smiled and shook his head at his granddaughter, already knowing why she just kept doing the same thing over and over again, with success.

"Good morning Grandf- Alfred," Lindsey sighed, noticing they weren't alone in the kitchen. A girl, somewhat around her age with dirty blond hair was sitting at the table talking to Alfred when Lindsey had walked in.

"Good morning my dear, coffee?"

"Gladly, I need some," Lindsey yawned, sitting down on the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen, not even shooting a glance at Bruce's latest model, whatever she was.

Handing Lindsey her cup of coffee, Alfred smiled at his granddaughter and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before the blond girl excused herself and said goodbye, exiting the manor through the back door and probably to the car she had driven in to get here somewhat earlier. How she had her own car at the property was a mystery to Lindsey but she wasn't intending to try and find out about it so she just shrugged it off.

"Who was that?"

"That was Lou, she stayed over for the night," Bruce answered while the question was actually directed towards Alfred. Lindsey sighed and rubbed her temple as he walked in and started to mess up tying his tie.

"You'll never learn will you?" Lindsey sighed, looking up and pulling Bruce closer to her by the two loose ends of his tie before tying it for him.

"Learn what?"

"To tie your own bloody tie!" Lindsey rolled her eyes, letting her slight British accent (that she had adapted from her grandfather when she was younger) ring through. She was sure she saw a spark in Bruce's eyes for a moment but ignored it.

"Well I can't help it that those things are so damn annoying," Bruce shot back, to which Lindsey responded by sticking out her tongue and finishing up the tying.

"Next time you can do it on your own mate," she muttered, still keeping on the slight British accent in her voice.

Bruce smiled at her fondly as he looked at the girl sitting back down and picking up her cup of coffee before drinking the last bits.

"Bruce? You're staring," Lindsey interrupted his raging thoughts as she had turned around and was now leaning against the island.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, you said something?"

"I was asking you when you were going to leave for work but apparently you were too busy staring at my boobs."

"Well it's your own damn fault then. You and your...outfits!"

"You love them," Lindsey smirked, walking past him and patting his shoulder before leaving the kitchen and thankfully missing the deep sigh Bruce let out.

Sparring together had never been so much fun before and exhausting. All the build-up and suppressed anger that went to Lindsey was put in every single punch she threw at Bruce. He didn't seem to mind, or notice this for that matter as he was too busy blocking out almost all of them and trying to get his own punches through

Lindsey's defense. Lindsey groaned when his fist managed to hit her square on the arm but tried to bite back the momentary pain so she could keep blocking the other hits by holding up her arms in front of her chest. Lindsey blocked several other hits before she finally managed to find enough balance to swing her foot right into Bruce's side. Bruce groaned and clutched his side, closing his eyes in pain before he straightened himself and walked over to his bottle of water on the side of the room.

"I think, something is bothering you."

"Oh really?" Lindsey asked, looking at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah really," Bruce let his arms drop next to him and walked over to get some water while Lindsey tried to catch her breath from the continuous sparring.

"Why do you think that?" she panted.

"Normally you wouldn't even try to hit me _this _hard," Bruce gulped down some big sips of his water. Lindsey winced a bit but hit it from him the best she could.

"I just had some hard days alright?" Lindsey snapped, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of her. The man that was now removing his, drained in sweat shirt.

"...Is that a _bullet _wound?" she gaped at Bruce's side, just where she had hit him the hardest. Her eyes shone with worry as he looked at his side with raised eyebrows, almost surprised to see a wound there.

"Oh, _that_...yeah it is," Bruce winced, looking away from the wound and hoping Lindsey wouldn't start yelling at him.

"When the fuck did that happen?"

"I think, last week? It's healing pretty good actually so I'm not sure."

"You should've woken me up," the girl glared at Bruce who bit his lip and tried not to look her straight in the eye in fear of what her glare might do to him.

"You were sleeping, peacefully I might add, like an angel, I didn't want to," he muttered.

"Bruce," Lindsey sighed, "I don't care, you had a fucking bullet in your side, _again_, what the fuck is up with that anyway?"

"I got a sign on my suit that says 'shoot me in the right side, it hurts less'," Bruce smirked, "and trust me, next time, I'll wake you up alright?"

"No you won't, we both know that," Lindsey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, then I won't," Bruce shrugged, making Lindsey bring a hand to her forehead in a swift motion before sighing deeply at him.

"You're insufferable."

"You're annoying," he smirked.

"I'm not the one with the hero-complex here."

"No you have the mothering complex."

"Well it's better than dressing up as a bat whenever the moon pops out!"

Silence fell over them for a moment, Lindsey's face turned slightly more red than it already was after that last insult. If you could even call it an insult. Her eyes shot towards the floor in a matter of seconds as she tried not to look at Bruce and see his reaction to her comment.

"You," Bruce started while walking over to her, "are the most," cupping her cheek in his hand, "adorable person when you're angry, you know that?"

Lindsey's eyes widened in shock as Bruce pressed his lips against her own. At first she protested against it but soon found herself running her fingers through his brown locks as the kiss deepened.

"You're an asshole," Lindsey muttered, her fingers trailing down from his neck to his bare muscled chest, her green eyes looking down to where her fingers were going instead of facing Bruce.

"You're acting childish."

"Infant," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"You love me for it," Bruce smirked as he whispered it in her ear, making Lindsey shudder before she caved in and pulled him closer to her own body, pressing her lips against his and softly sucking his underlip.

"Actually, I hate your guts."

"I know," Bruce nodded before his eyes fluttered under Lindsey's hands roaming over his body, "I can't stand you so we're even."

"Next time, you wake me up," Lindsey nibbled Bruce's ear as his hands made their way to the small of her back, only to press her closer to himself.

"Deal."


End file.
